


what's a party without a surprise?

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A littie bit of sadness, Also toni & archie friendship, Anal Sex, And archie & cheryl friendship, Archie is free, Basically a bit of sex, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idk if this is explicit or mature, M/M, Mainly fluff and smut though, Multi, Polyamory, Pool Party, Threesome - F/M/M, choni, kevmoose and swangs are mentioned, not really a plot, there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: "Archiekins?" Veronica said as he turned around to face her."Yeah?" He replied but she didn't say anything, pulling him into a deep kiss instead."Come on I've got a surprise for you" She said pulling him by his hand towards the stairs.*Or: Veronica, Archie and Reggie hook up at the pool party au





	what's a party without a surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I wrote this quickly so I didn't go into much detail about archie's prison time but let's just pretend that's because he didn't want to think about it. Also obviously I wrote in kevmoose, swangs and choni because I can't help myself and I'm not sorry for not including bughead. I am however sorry for this mess, I wrote it quickly as I was plunged into varchiereggie depression hours after I found out Reggie wouldn't be at the pool party so I just had to write an au where he would be there anyway bye enjoy it please I can't write smut at all. Also I'm tired so there may be mistakes.

The sky was getting darker and the warm air had a slight sharpness to it now as the day was shifting into evening. Still, people were in the pool or just laying on chairs around the edge, no longer sunbathing but just enjoying each other's company. A light smoky smell lingered in the air from the barbecue earlier and immense nostalgia filled Archie as he thought back to summers a few years ago when he was much more carefree. Back before everything had happened, back when he felt happy for more than one day at a time. 

Archie had a lot of time to think when he was locked up, a lot of time pondering on the past, but no matter how much he missed it, he didn't want to go back. He couldn't bare to think of a universe without Veronica by his side.

If things had gone differently, his life may have been less painful in some aspects but his relationship with Veronica would have been completely different. Perhaps, they may have never even met and as Ronnie had once said, 'that would've been a tragedy of epic proportions'.

He hoped that now he was out of prison maybe he'd be happy again. He decided not to dwell on it though, he was free and wanted nothing more than to forget the last few months of loneliness. 

It helped looking round and seeing everyone there, at this pool party they had thrown in celebration of his freedom. He smiled at Kevin who was rolling his eyes at Moose who was splashing around in the pool trying to get Kevin wet. He grinned even more as Moose leaned up to kiss Kevin, Archie thought that maybe Moose was feeling free too.

Another person clearly feeling free was Cheryl, who had been the one to organise the party, with help from Veronica and also Reggie who provided the house. Cheryl sat on the side of the pool watching Toni goof around with Fangs and Sweet Pea in the water. She didn't even seem able to fake disapproval at the childish behaviour, her soft smile was obvious. 

Archie raised his eyebrows when he saw Sweet Pea lean down to kiss Fangs, huh, that was new. It made sense though so he couldn't really be shocked. The kiss made Toni cross her arms and huff out a sigh as they stopped goofing with her, making her feel left out. She immediately waded over to the edge and lifted herself out of the water to sit next to Cheryl.

Archie was briefly distracted from looking fondly at the two girlfriends as the sight of his own girlfriend talking to Reggie Mantle caught his eye. He saw him whisper something in her ear, making Veronica look extremely scandalised and offended. Archie contemplated walking over there but Reggie started to whisper again and now Veronica looked curious instead, he thought he even saw a little pity on her face. She seemed to be agreeing with what he was saying now, briefly they both glanced at him before Veronica took Reggie's hand dragging him inside to talk in private probably. 

He felt the urge to follow but decided against it, they were most likely discussing a surprise cake or something, after all this was Archie's party.

He looked again at Cheryl and Toni. Even though Cheryl was taller she had her head rested on Toni's shoulder, her eyes lightly closed as they sat with their feet dangling into the pool. Toni looked incredibly smug as she put her arm around Cheryl's waist, she was so obviously showing off that she had Cheryl 'Bombshell' Blossom as a girlfriend. 

Archie chuckled lightly but was so glad that Cheryl had someone who obviously worshipped her and was also strong enough to not be pushed away. It really was what she deserved.

Toni looked up at him and smiled, giving a nod of acknowledgement which he returned. They hadn't had time to become close before... everything but they did have a knack of making eye-contact and giving eachother supportive smiles. It felt settling to have someone looking out for you and he was excited to become proper friends with her.

He watched as she put her hand to Cheryl's cheek and guided their faces together, leading into a soft kiss. He smiled for a final time before turning away to give them some privacy as they began making out. 

Noticing his cup was empty he walked into the kitchen of Reggie's house to get a refill. As he was drinking he felt someone come up behind him.

"Archiekins?" Veronica said as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" He replied but she didn't say anything, pulling him into a deep kiss instead. 

One of her hands moved from his face to run down his bare chest and eventually to rub his hip with her thumb. Just as Archie was getting into it, she pulled away.

"Come on I've got a surprise for you" She said pulling him by his hand towards the stairs.

He had been out of jail for three days now, two of those being spent entirely with Veronica. They had been intimate for a lot of it but there was plenty of innocent cuddling too, it just felt good being next to eachother again.

The glint in Veronica's eyes however, told him that this surprise was going to be far from innocent. 

The familiar feeling of suspense and anticipation filled his stomach as Veronica lead him up the stairs.

They stopped outside a door, she pushed him against the wall next to it and kissed him hard, her hand moving over his crotch. 

"I think I'm going to like this surprise" Archie said grinning down at her.

"I hope so" Veronica said still with a mischievous glint in her eyes but he also detected some apprehension. 

She opened the door to reveal a bedroom, but not an empty one.

Reggie was laying on, what Archie assumed was his bed, in nothing more than his trunks. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Reggie sat up when he heard them walk in.

Archie and Reggie both spoke at the same time.

"Oh sorry we thought this room was empty"  
"Finally, it's about time you got here, I was getting bored"

Archie gave a confused look to Veronica and Reggie looked vaguely amused.

"Wait why is he- oh OH, is he what, but he's um he-" Archie stumbled over his words, talking nonsense due to the shock. 

"I thought you said he'd want this, that he'd be cool with a guy?" Reggie questioned Veronica as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Hey, give him a chance he's just shocked," Veronica replied before turning to Archie and speaking softly, "you would be okay with that wouldn't you? You like guys too,right?" 

"I- how did you know I was bi?" Archie spoke in a quiet voice.

"Takes one to know one, I guess" she answered simply.

"You-"

"Yeah." She replied before he could ask.

"Ok while this is very heartwarming, I'd really like to know if we're actually going to do this or not" Reggie said causing Veronica to give him an annoyed look, he lifted his hands up in surrender, "Sorry I just wanted to know"

"I just can't imagine why either of you would want to do this for me." Archie said suddenly.

"You deserve it Archiekins, you've been in jail for-" Veronica starts.

"I know but I don't want you just doing this out of pity, I'd want you to enjoy it too" Archie explained.

"I would enjoy it, I love you so much Archie and as for Reggie I know an attractive man when I see one, and he knows an attractive girl when he sees one" she says shooting a smirk at Reggie, "So we would definitely enjoy it"

To prove her point she leaned up towards Reggie and they kissed, it was fairly brief but passionate.

Archie had to take a moment to breathe before he could talk again. Seeing Reggie and Veronica kiss was, well, hot. Like really hot. Clearly Reggie and Veronica were into eachother, so where did that leave him?

"Ok but what about me, would you want me, Reggie?" Archie asked finally making proper eyecontact with the other boy, who just stayed silent. 

Instead Veronica spoke up.

"Reggie c'mon, I know you said you didn't want to let anyone know but I really think you should" she said to him earnestly.

Reggie sighed.

"Fine. Look, Andrews, I don't want you getting a big head over this but," Reggie paused and took a deep breath, "I like you, as in I um like like you so yeah I'd definitely want this." 

Reggie looked on guard, confident and ready to defend himself but Archie could see his hands trembling. Archie almost felt like shaking too, he was speechless.

Since no words were coming to him, he decided to take action instead. 

Archie stepped forward and grabbed Reggie's face pulling him into a rough kiss. Reggie immediately reacted, kissing him back with just as much force.

"Let's take his to the bed already," Veronica said, pupils clearly dilated, "if everyone is alright with that?" She double checked.

Both boys nodded vigorously. 

"How do we do this?" Archie asked.

"Lay on the bed" Veronica ordered, "this is your treat."

Archie didn't need to be told twice as he practically jumped onto the bed. He lay there and watched as Reggie and Veronica made out, he felt his dick twitch watching it. She whispered something in his ear, reminding Archie of earlier, now it all made sense. 

"In the bottom draw on the left" Reggie said, obviously replying to whatever Veronica had whispered. 

"Ok I'll look in there, now you go make out with Archie" She told him.

"Hey you may be able to order Archie around but I'm not goin-" Reggie began before cutting himself off after he saw the look on Veronica's face, "Ok ok, I'll do it but only because I want to, not because you told me"

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked over to the chest of draws on the other side of the room.

Reggie climbed onto the bed, laying on his side with his arm propping his head up. Archie rolled slightly on his side so they were facing.

"Hey" 

"Hey" Archie replied softly, letting out a gentle chuckle.

Reggie stared at him with an almost pained expressed.

"God I hate that you're so cute" he finally said as he moved in to put their lips together.

Reggie went to straddle Archie, his legs on either side of Archie's as they continued to kiss. Soon he was rolling his hips upwards chasing the friction and Reggie was grinding back downwards. 

Reggie pulled away from the kiss and instead latched his mouth onto Archie's throat so he could hear the moans and gasps the boy underneath was making. 

They continued to kiss at each other's lips, necks and chests, all whilst grinding against each other through the thin fabric of their swimming trunks. They were so into it that they didn't notice that Veronica was watching them until they heard her put a small bottle down on the bedside table.

They both pulled away as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't. 

"No, please carry on I was enjoying the show" Veronica said smiling.

Reggie leaned in to do so but Archie had turned his head to the side trying to see what Veronica had placed on the table.

"Is that lube?" He asked her.

"Yeah but we can just go slow at first, we don't have to do that yet if it's too overwhelming" she explained. 

It was overwhelming but in the best possible way. He looked down at his dick straining against his shorts and then spoke.

"Ronnie I don't think I want to go slow, I need something now" he said looking at her pleadingly. 

"Ok what do you need, Archiekins?" She teased.

"I want..." he trailed off feeling a little embarrassed now.

"C'mon I want to hear you say it" Veronica spoke close to his ear, her breath tickling the side of his face.

"I want Reggie to fuck me." He breathed out, feeling his face go pink.

Veronica beamed triumphantly, her eyes getting even darker and glistening with mischief.

"Fuck, Arch that's the hottest thing I've ever heard" Reggie said as he subconsciously licked his lips.

"Are you sure about this, handsome?" Veronica asked, the playfulness briefly leaving her eyes as she made sure he was alright.

"Yeah, Ronnie, I really do want this." He told her seriously, keeping eyecontact to show he was telling the truth.

The pulled eachother into a kiss and Archie thought he heard Reggie 'aww'ing at them.

Once she pulled away she immediately switched back into sex mode.

All of them had been so worked up that they discarded their clothes and moved into new positions so quickly it seemed like a blur.

They were now organised with Veronica laying on her back as Archie, who was on all fours, ate her out. She bucked her hips as he licked at her clit, Reggie was behind Archie, preparing him with his fingers, meaning Archie wasn't giving head as good as he normally would. 

Veronica still felt herself coming to an edge as even though Archie was distracted, the sight of him being fingered by Reggie and the look of pleasure on his face was so erotic it was overwhelming. 

Archie pressed his tongue harder against her clit and now pushed his fingers inside her. At the same time he did this, Reggie added a third finger to him causing Archie to whisper fuck under his breath.

Veronica couldn't take it and pushed his head against her pussy, finally letting the euphoric feeling take over her as she came saying both Archie and Reggie on the same breath.

She moved out from under him and lay catching her breath as she watched Reggie's fingers go in and out of her boyfriend.

"Archie, honey, do you think you're ready?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, please" he paused to let out a gasp as Reggie pulled his fingers out, "Reg, can I be on my back for this I-I want to see your face" Archie asked, blushing.

"Of course, lover boy, you're letting me fuck you, you're allowed to pick any position you like" Reggie answered chuckling.

Veronica leaned to open the bedside draw and get a condom out. She passed it to Reggie who tore it open with his teeth, then she rolled it on his dick as she kissed him.

Archie suddenly felt a little nervous, the fingers had all stung at first but he had gotten used to them, Reggie's dick was bigger than the fingers though so what if it hurt?

Reggie seemed to notice this worry.

"Archie, if it hurts just tell me and I'll stop, you don't need to worry, I wouldn't hurt you" Reggie said, speaking so sweetly it shocked both Archie and Veronica, who was beaming at Reggie feeling proud of him.

Archie moved to lay on his back, with a pillow propped under his hips and his hand clasped with Veronica's.

"I'm ready" 

Reggie groaned as he pushed his lube coated dick in, Archie winced and Reggie stopped pushing, waiting for him to get used to it. This process repeated until Reggie bottomed out, shaking with the effort of keeping still, wanting nothing more than to move.

Archie squeezed Veronica's hand tightly and slowly got used to the cock inside him. Veronica reached her hand down and began stroking his dick, the pleasure of this outweighing any pain.

"Go, Reggie please" Archie told him.

Reggie didn't wait to be told again, and he started moving in and out slowly in time with Veronica's stroking. 

Archie had never felt anything like this, he felt so full. Suddenly Reggie hit something inside him that made his stomach swirl and his dick throb.

"SHIT" Archie moaned out loudly, "Fuck, Reggie hit that spot again." 

Reggie slowly pushed in trying to find the right angle to hit Archie's prostate, making him gasp. He continued slowly moving in and out.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck him" Veronica challenged, teasing him about the slow pace.

Reggie immediately sped up, thrusting into Archie roughly, gripping tightly onto his hips.

"Reg, oh God that feels good"

"Arch, you're so tight" Reggie gasped.

Archie hooked his legs over Reggie's shoulders, this new angle making Reggie's cock hit his prostate every time.

They were both gasping and letting out 'oh fuck's and 'yes right there's. Archie's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt so full and Veronica was kissing and sucking at his neck.

Archie noticed her hand was no longer on his dick and he looked at her to see she was touching herself, watching them. It almost sent him but then Reggie leaned in to kiss him and that's what put him over the edge.

He came, white spurts shot out over his chest as he tried to say Ronnie and Reggie at the same time but only a desperate groan came out. 

Reggie was coming too as Archie tightened around him, he kissed him a last time and moaned into Archie's mouth as he shot his load.

He pulled out, making Archie gasp and saw Veronica was close, so he moved over to her and sucked at her nipples until she was coming too. 

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as they all lay on the bed feeling both exhausted and blissful. Archie was the most tired and was almost asleep already and Reggie's eyes were feeling heavy. 

Veronica at least had the sense to clean up before she joined the boys in bed. She pulled the duvet over them, Archie was in the middle and she pressed her face against his chest, feeling Reggie's hand drape over her waist from where he lay spooning Archie. They quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

If Toni walked in when she went to thank them for the party, and saw Veronica cuddled into Archie's chest and Reggie pressed against Archie's back, a hand around both of them, she didn't say anything.

She did however, tell everyone that they could leave without saying goodbye to Archie, Veronica and Reggie. Telling people that they'd already gone home and were most certainly not cuddling in the bedroom upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thanks for reading, again sorry it's kind of messy I just wanted to get it out and I'll be posting much longer and smoother fics in the future. Anyway I love this ot3, BYE.


End file.
